Romantic
by tadittaaaa
Summary: Ini ber-setting di Inggris tahun 1958, tentang seorang penulis roman dewasa bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang menarik minat Danke muda terhormat bernama Kim Mingyu. Meanie / Wonwoo x Mingyu / Boys Love / B X B
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romantic**

Bagian 1...

"Suatu kebanggan besar bagi saya saat seorang penulis ternama, JWW mau menerima undangan makan siang yang saya kirim kan. Anda terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari apa yang saya bayangkan, Nona"

'Nona?'

Jeon Wonwoo tertawa keras dalam hatinya. Sepertinya Danke muda di hadapannya itu salah mengira gender aslinya.

Pria cantik itu tidak banyak merespon dan hanya tersenyum dengan begitu anggun pada Danke Muda Kim Mingyu yang tengah menjadi perbincangan khalayak ramai karena ketampanannya. Sangat terlihat jelas jika Danke muda itu tertarik padanya. Sayangnya pria tampan itu justru mengira dirinya adalah seorang wanita, bagaimana jika dia tahu jika JWW itu adalah seorang pria. Ah... sungguh lucu rasanya.

Sebenarnya sangat wajar jika Mingyu mengira dirinya adalah seorang wanita. Di lihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang menggunakan coat panjang clasic dan celana bahan ketat serta topi lebar dan make up natural yang menghiasi wajahnya, sungguh menampakkan penampilan wanita Eropa pada umumnya, apalagi dengan di tambah sepatu kulit dengan bantalan kecil dan lancip pada bagian depan. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti wanita Eropa-Asia yang sungguh mempesona.

"Saya pernah bertemu beberapa wanita Asia, terutama dari Korea seperti anda. Tetapi tidak ada yang semempesona seperti anda. Ini sungguh lucu, tetapi saya bicara dengan sangat jujur"

Lagi Kim Mingyu berkata dengan wajah yang sangat menunjukan ketertarikan pada dirinya.

Wonwoo berdehem kecil dan merubah posisi duduknya agar sedikit lebih nyaman. Sepasang mata rubah-nya memperhatikan lekat Kim Mingyu. Tidak cukup buruk, justru sangat gagah dan tampan seperti Danke kebanyakan. Bahkan mungkin Mingyu yang paling tampan diantara Danke yang pernah ia temui.

Sebagai orang Asia seperti dirinya, Mingyu sungguh terlihat manly dan gagah dengan tubuh tegap penuh, otot keras dan kulit tan yang sungguh eksotis. Wajar sepertinya jika para gadis di st. Poligron begitu mendewakan seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Saya tidak menyangka, di balik sikap anggun anda, anda ternyata cukup liar dan nakal. Beberapa Novel dewasa yang anda buat selalu hampir membuat saya terbang dan eraksi lebih cepat"

Wonwoo masih terlihat santai meski kini Danke muda itu mulai berbicara cukup frontal padanya. Ia justru sangat ingin tertawa dengan kencang saat ini.

"Saya pikir ada sedikit kesalahan disini, Tuan Kim" ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, dengan sepasang manik elangnya menatap menggoda pada Wonwoo.

"Apa yang menurut mu salah , _miele_?"

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya, memutar dan berjalan mendekat pada tempat duduk mingyu. Mengangkat kaki kananya dengan lembut, menyentuh permukaan kulit kaki Mingyu dengan seduktif.

Berbisik pada telinga Danke muda itu...

"Hembusan nafas ini, tonjolan pada leher ku, dan ... -" Wonwoo menjeda ucapannya, sedikit menyeringai kecil. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa sekencang mungkin menangkap ekspresi hasrat membuncah dari wajah tampan danke muda itu. Jemari lentiknya terulur menekan kuat sesuatu pada bagian selatan milik Mingyu yang mulai mengeras. "Danh... -menggigit kecil telinga Mingyu- sesuatu yang mngeres seperti ini, aku memiliki itu. Tidak kah kau bepikir aku juga seorang pria seperti mu, Honey?"

"A-Apa?"

...

"Pria?"

Mingyu bergumam hal yang sama terhitung sejak pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo kemarin lusa. Ia terlihat kacau dengan lingkaran hitam pada matanya dan wajah pucatnya.

Louis, pria Eropa yang sungguh tampan itu terus saja mencibir kondisi Mingyu yang terlihat seperti Zombie. Mingyu semakin pusing di buatnya.

Danke tampan itu merasa marah, namun juga merasa malu yang teramat besar. Bisa-bisanya ia eraksi begitu cepat hanya dengan sebuah tekanan dan sentuhan halus dari jemari lentik seorang JWW. Dan yang membuat-nya semakin frustasi adalah kenyataan bahwa JWW adalah seorang Pria, yang artinya ia eraksi dengan sentuhan nakal seorang Pria!

Dengar, SEORANG PRIA!

Mingyu hampir gila karena memikirkan hal ini terus menerus. Arah seksualitasnya harus di pertanyakan semenjak ia bertemu dengan JWW. Ini sungguh hal yang memalukan baginya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terangsang oleh sentuhan seorang Pria. Jika itu seorang wanita mungkin ia tidak akan se-frustasi ini.

Beberapa kali ia meyakinkan dirinya jika ia masih menyukai wanita dengan bentuk tubuh sempurna, memiliki payudara yang kenyal dan besar serta bokong yang kencang. Tetapi, lagi-lagi bayangan Wonwoo pada hari itu kembali menghantui pikirannya.

Mungkin untuk beberapa orang hubungan seperti itu tidaklah jadi masalah di Eropa yang peradabannya berkembang dengan pesat. Tetapi tidak bagi seorang Danke terhormat Kim Mingyu. Ia bahkan masih ingat ketika mencibir Louis dan pasangannya Harry beberapa hari lalu saat menangkap mereka tengah berhubungan _sex_ di kamar tamu kastil mewahnya.

Ia sungguh menjilat ludahnya sendiri tentang hubungan yang ia anggap menjijikan itu. Karena pada faktanya kini, ia dibuat mabuk dan terlena oleh sentuhan seorang Pria.

Oh... betapa Mingyu sangat merindukan jari-jemari Wonwoo yang menyentuhnya singkat waktu itu.

"Louis... " Mingyu memanggil pelan Louis.

Louis yang sejak tadi mendumel, terdiam dan menatap malas pada Mingyu, sang Boss dan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Apa selama ini kau sakit hati dengan makian ku tentang hubungan mu dengan Harry?"

Louis menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa bertanya?"

Myingyu menghela nafas pelan, menatap Louis dengan tatapan frustasinya. "Kau pasti memaki ku, mendoakan ku atau mungkin mengutuk ku agar menjadi seperti mu! Aku sudah gila Lou, aku gila!"

"Kau memang selalu berkata buruk, aku ingin sekali memaki dan mendoakan mu agar kau tidak selamat. Tapi aku tidak seburuk itu, dude" ujar Louis jengah. "Apa ini tentang JWW itu lagi?" Lanjut Louis bertanya.

Mingyu mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban. "Ini gila, aku bahkan terus membayangkan dan merindukan sentuhannya. Aku sungguh pria normal tetapi bagaimana bisa seorang pria cantik merubahku seperti ini? Oh Tuhan... bahkan aku memimpikan tubuh indahnya!"

"Aku pikir kau kualat dengan makian mu sendiri pada ku dan Harry" sahut Louis. "Tidak terlalu buruk berhubungan dengan sesama Pria, kau masih bisa merasuki, bahkan lebih nikmat dari pada memasuki lubang vagina wanita-wanita mu yang sudah kendur" lanjutnya dan tertawa terbahak.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya kesal, menatap Louis yang terlihat senang. Ia menendang tulang kering sekertarisnya itu dengan begitu kencang.

"Idiot!" Makinya pada Louis yang terlihat acuh dan tidak peduli. "Kau harus mencari tahu dengan se-detil mungkin tentang JWW, aku akan memberimu 10.000 Poundsterling beserta mobil metalic keluaran terbaru jika kau bisa mendapatkan data aslinya untukku" lanjut Mingyu memerintah.

"Kau selalu membuat penawaran bagus di setiap tugas yang kau berikan, dude"

Mingyu terlihat acuh dan membiarkan Louis keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Menghela nafas berat dan berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi setelah membuatku tersiksa seperti ini, miele!"

...

"Kalian harus menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana wajah Danke itu saat Wonwoo mengerjainya, itu sungguh lucu"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil, mendengar Martha bercerita hal yang sama sejak pertemuan-nya dengan Kim Mingyu ke-beberapa teman asrama mereka.

Pria cantik itu menatap keluar jendela, mengadah langit-langit malam kota London, tempat pengasingannya sejak 4 tahun lalu. Ia berpikir sejenak, membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya menatap kembali langit malam di negri kelahirannya dengan anggota keluarganya.

Ia sungguh merindukan keluarganya dan Korea. Jika bukan karena peperangan wilayah yang terjadi saat ini, mungkin ia sangat enggan untuk mengasingkan diri ke Eropa bersama dengan paman dan bibinya.

Negaranya sedang sangat tidak aman, kedua orang tuanya mengirimnya ke Eropa untuk menyelamatkan diri. Meski Eropa terlihat jauh lebih maju dari Korea, tetap saja baginya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain di negara sendiri.

Saat ini Wonwoo terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Marry Queen, London Inggris. Ia adalah mahasiswa berprestasi diangkatannya.

Di tengah waktu sibuknya sebagai mahasiswa, ia menyibukan diri sebagai penulis lepas cerita dewasa dengan nama pena JWW. Awalnya tulisan-tulisannya hanya di baca oleh para mahasiswa dan teman satu asramanya. Hingga kini tulisannya di kenal oleh banyak orang di kota-kota besar inggris.

Wonwoo bahkan masih tidak menyangka seorang Danke hebat seperti Kim Mingyu menjadi salah satu pembacanya. Saat ini siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Mingyu, seorang pemilik beberapa Bar besar di kota Brimingham, Derby, dan London. Belum lagi wajah tampan, kulit tan, dan tubuh atletisnya. Sungguh Mingyu adalah salah satu pria _Asia_ ternama di negara ini.

Sejujurnya, suatu kehormatan juga bagi Wonwoo ketika ia mendengar kabar dari Martha, sahabatnya tentang ajakan makan siang dari Mingyu. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan itu. Tetapi yang membuatnya kaget dan cukup kesal dengan Mingyu adalah tata bahasa yang pria itu gunakan padanya. Mingyu terlihat santai melontarkan kata-kata fulgar padanya, yang notabennya adalah orang yang baru pertama di temuinya. Itu sungguh membuat Wonwoo jengkel dan ingin menendang keras bokong Mingyu hingga Danke muda itu tidak lagi berbicara seenaknya.

Wonwoo juga tidak terlalu peduli jika Mingyu salah mengenali gendernya. Itu sudah biasa, sebelumnya sudah banyak yang berpikir jika ia adalah seorang wanita di lihat dari wajah cantiknya. Mingyu bukanlah orang pertama yang salah mengenali dirinya.

Dari gelagat yang Mingyu berikan, Wonwoo sangat tahu jika pria itu begitu tertarik padanya. Terlihat dari tatapan mata, dan respon yang menakjubkan saat ia coba menggodanya. Mingyu sungguh terlihat seperti pria-pria Eropa yang pernah ia kenal, yang selalu melihat dirinya hanya dari satu sisi. Dari sisi yang bisa memuaskan mereka diatas ranjang hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil.

"Wonwoo, seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main dengan Kim Mingyu. Dia pasti akan mencari-mu hingga dapat dan tidak akan melepaskanmu. Terlebih kau terlihat seperti mempermainkannya. Kau harus berhati-hati" ucap Boo Seungkwan memperingati.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunanya, menatap sahabat satu asramanya itu dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian tersenyum mengerti.

"Dia tidak tertarik padaku yang seorang pria, dia tidak seperti kita. Kau jangan terlalu mencemaskan ku" ujar Wonwoo.

"Menurutku Seungkwan ada benarnya, kau harus berhati-hati" sahut Martha menambahkan.

"Mengingat banyaknya pria yang merubah orientasi seksualnya sejak bertemu denganmu, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika Kim Mingyu juga bisa seperti mereka" tambah Seungkwan.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum, beranjak dari duduknya dengan membawa segelas wine dingin di tangannya, menyesapnya dengan anggun dan berkata. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin tidur, selamat malam"

Seungkwan dan Martha mendesah lesu, menatap tubuh Wonwoo yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Dia memang selalu sulit untuk di beritahu" desah lesu Martha, Seungkwan mengangguk setuju.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, jadi siapa yang menggoda siapa? Wonwoo menggoda Danke Kim, atau sebaliknya? Kau menceritakannya terlalu rumit, Martha"

Baik Martha dan Seungkwan hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka dengan malas. Saat si polos Minghao yang sejak tadi terdiam bertanya.

Butuh waktu yang panjang untuk menjelaskan semua itu kepada si polos Minghao.

"Tidak ada, lebih baik kau tidur dan beristirahat, sayang" ucap Martha lembut.

...

 **To Be Continue**

 **1 Miele (Madu dalam bahasa perancis)**

 **Ini tidak akan saya publish di wattpad. Saya merindukan ffn. Jadi yah khusu ini saya akan post disini hingga selesai. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DevilPrince :** _Tiba-tiba saya rindu ffn hahahha. Wonwoo itu gay disini._

 **Guest :** _ada sedikit penjelasan di bawah tentang wattpad. Wonwoo itu gay :)_

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214:** _Bukan remake dari Novel tapi dari ff saya sebelumnya dengan cast Myungjong. Saya bukan seorang novelis hehehe._

 **itsathenazi:** _iya maaf dan terimakasih untuk pemebanrannya. Jadi gambarannya asramanya di campur untuk lelaki dan perempuan._

 **Aozora140117:** _Wattpad ku tadittaaa._

 **Yulianita820 :** _Danke itu panggilan untuk seorang bangsawan di eropa. Biasanya tergantung kedudukannya._

 **Terimakasih banyak kepada : Zahra9697, DevilPrince,Iceu Doger, 17MissCarat, Guest, meanie 1197, Kyunie, Gigi onta, Ara94, lulu-shi, boonie18, svtvisual, Kim Jong Soo 1214, wanUKISS, aku si jodoh mingyu, aprilbunny9, ming, mingguki, awmeanie, leenhosh, Ga, kookies, nisaditta, itsathenazi, Yusi865, shmnlv, septacha, wonwonwonu, Aozora140117, Yulianti820.**

 **Note :** maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review. Saya post lewat ponsel sehingga sedikit terbatas. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Dan, harap untuk baca di bagian paling bawah setelah to be continue. Saya butuh pendapat kalian dan ada sedikit informasi untuk ff Gravity. Terimakasih ;)

...

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romantic**

 **...**

 **Bagian 2...**

Apapun menjadi tidak baik sekarang, begitupun dengan keadaan dirinya.

Mingyu tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi di hidupnya kini. Pertemuannya dengan seorang Novelis pria cantik dengan nama JWW merubah semuanya, bahkan pola pikirnya. Entah sudah berapa malam ia lewatkan dengan mimpi bercinta begitu panas dengan seorang JWW dan bangun di seperempat malam bersama bagian selatan tubuhnya yang mengeras. Ia bahkan tidak tahu berapa banyak sabun batang yang ia habiskan dalam waktu 4 hari belakangan.

Tidak tahu apa yang di rasakannya kini, pikirnya ia hanya merasa sedikit penasaran dengan sosok JWW yang begitu misterius dan sensual. Ia masih sangat yakin jika dirinya masihlah menyukai wanita dengan bentuk payu dara besar dan wangi vagina yang memabukkan bagaikan surga, meski mimpi basahnya bersama dengan JWW setiap malam telah menjadi bukti jika orientasinya telah melenceng kini.

Gay?

Tidak, ia bukan Gay. Itu adalah rasa penasaran bukan cinta seperti apa yang Louis bodoh itu bilang. Wanita masih menjadi surga dunia untuknya.

Brakkkk...

Sebuah asbak kaca membentur dinding di samping Louis dengan keras. Louis terhenyak dari tawanya, dan menatap Mingyu dengan bingung.

"Hey!" serunya pada Mingyu dengan nada tidak terima.

"Diam... berhentilah tertawa seperti orang bodoh Louis!" geram sang Danke.

Luois menyeringai kecil, sang Bos tengah tersinggung kini. Berjalan dengan langkah besarnya mendekati meja besar milik Mingyu, "Apa yang ingin kau sangkal? mimpi mu setiap malam telah menjadi bukti," sindir Louis.

Sepasang mata elang Mingyu melirik tajam pada Louis di hadapannya. Ia merasa menyesal telah menjadikan Louis sebagai sahabatnya. Pria itu terlihat lebih lancang kepadanya di bandingkan dengan pegawainya yang lain.

"Kau menjerumuskan ku, Lou," tuding Mingyu.

Suasana mulai tidak baik, dan Louis sadar akan hal itu. Dia adalah orang yang berpikir tenang dan melakukan segala hal sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkannya, jadi beruntunglah di saat seperti ini dia tidak terpancing sedikitpun meski Mingyu menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, In-... "

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang aku berikan padamu? kau sudah mendapatkan identitas dan alamatnya tinggal? Kau tahu Lou, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu," Ucap Mingyu, memotong ucapan Louis dengan cepat.

"Aku sangat Tahu dirimu, Tuan ku. Dan harus kau tahu, mencari data diri JWW mu bukanlah hal yang mudah," sahut Louis santai.

Mingyu mengumpat kasar, mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Kau harus mencarinya hingga dapat. Aku pastikan akan membuat perhitungan padanya karena telah membuat pikiran-ku kacau beberapa minggu ini!"

"Tentu, my Lord."

...

"Lord Brian akan mengadakan pesta di Kastil mewah-nya, apa kau akan datang?"

"Apa aku di undang?"

"Jangan bercanda Jeon Wonwoo, tentu saja kau di undang. Apa Seungkwan belum memberikan suratnya kepadamu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. "Mungkin dia lupa."

Martha di sampingnya mengangguk dan menyeruput kecil segelas espresso hangat miliknya.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?" Martha kembali bertanya.

Si penulis cantik itu menutup buku bacaannya dan menatap Martha dengan serius.

"Aku tidak berpikir jika aku harus datang," jawabnya santai.

Kedua bola mata Martha memutar dengan jengah. Wonwoo terkadang sungguh memancing emosinya ketika berbicara.

"Kau harus datang," Martha memaksa.

"Kau pemaksa sekali."

"Dengar, Puteri Melani akan mencari pasangannya dalam pesta nanti. Kau-pun bisa melakukan hal itu."

Lengan kecil Wonwoo terangkat dan mengibas di udara. Ia menatap Martha sahabatnya dengan jengkel.

"Jangan memulai, Martha. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengaku," ucapnya jengah.

Ia memulai akan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya, sampai Martha kembali menariknya dan memaksanya untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan hidupmu. Begitu banyak Danke dan Lord yang tertarik padamu, tapi kau mengabaikan mereka. Setidaknya, jika kau punya pasangan, kau akan tidak dapat gangguan dari pria-pria hidung belang lainnya. Di pesta juga pasti akan banyak pria tampan yang baik dan mapan."

Puteri Melani adalah puteri tunggal Lord Brian. Mereka adalah pemilik asrama dimana Wonwoo dan teman-temannya tinggal. Lord Brian adalah pria tua yang sungguh baik dan setia pada mendiang istrinya.

Minggu depan, tepat saat pesta diadakan adalah hari ulang Tahun puteri melani ke 23. Di usia seperti itu, biasanya para Lord membuatkan pesta bagi puteri mereka yang masih lajang untuk mencari pasangan saat pesta berlangsung. Hal ini tidak hanya di peruntukan untuk puteri, tapi juga untuk semua para tamu lajang yang hadir.

Martha sungguh bersemangat ketika Seungkwan datang dan menceritakan tentang pesta itu. Hal pertama yang terngiang dalam kepalanya adalah Wonwoo. Ia merasa Wonwoo harus datang bersamanya ke pesta itu.

Wonwoo memiliki hidup yang buram dan lurus, menurut Martha. Dia juga sudah cukup lelah melihat Wonwoo selama ini yang selalu menolak ajakan beberapa pria yang tertarik padanya. Martha berpikir, jika Wonwoo mempunyai seorang kekasih, setidaknya hidup Wonwoo tidak akan selalu datar dan lurus.

"Martha, kau tidak berpikir aku menyukai seorang wanita?"

Perkataan Wonwoo berhasil membuat Martha tersedak dan terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

Wanita bermata ruby itu mengeluh kemudian mencibir dan tertawa.

"Bodoh! jangan bercanda." ucap Martha santai dan berusaha bangun.

Wonwoo merengut tidak suka, ia merasa kesal karena Martha seolah menghinanya.

"Kau menghinaku Martha. Jangan lupa jika aku adalah seorang pria."

"Ahhhh... aku sungguh lupa yang itu."

Tawa Martha meledak saat wajah Wonwoo terlihat semakin kesal.

"Idiot!" Maki Wonwoo.

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong, Wonwoo. Mau tidak mau kau harus datang,"

"Apa bayaran untukku?"

kembali Martha mendengus kesal, Wonwoo sungguh perhitungan. ini adalah poin kesekian yang ia benci dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sepatu, Sepatu Gorld Buinklouve."

Wonwoo menyeringai, meraih tangan Martha dan menjabat tangan lembut sahabatnya itu.

"Setuju," jawab Wonwoo.

Hal gila jika ia menolak sepatu mewah itu. Sepatu Gorld Buinklouve hanya di produksi 4 jenis di eropa, dan Wonwoo berpikir ia harus memiliki salah satunya.

"Licik" cibir Martha, Wonwoo tertawa dibuatnya. "Aku harap kau bertemu Danke gila yang menduga dirimu adalah wanita. Danke Kim, aku harap kau bertemu dengannya lagi."

Bahu kecil Martha di pukul keras oleh Wonwoo. "Kau mulai lagi, jangan gila"

"Bukn hal gila, Danke Kim cukup tampan"

"Oh... tutup mulut mu Martha"

"Kau akan tertarik padanya nanti, Wonwoo" Ledek Martha.

"Jika dia tak punya Rambut di kepalanya, akan aku pikirkan untuk jatuh hati padanya"

Wonwoo telah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Martha dengan keras. Martha tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya, Wonwoo sungguh konyol. pikirnya.

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

...

"Ohhh... Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku hampir melupakan hal itu karena asik bertemu teman lamaku"

Wonwoo mengeluh lembut dan tersenyum dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa ambil undangannya di meja dekat sana. Aku harus merapikan beberapa belanjaanku"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Martha di belakangnya mengikuti setiap langkah Wonwoo bak anjing peliharaan yang setia.

"Kartu undangannya cukup mahal, aku berani menjamin jika harga kartu undangan ini lebih mahal dari wine yang biasa kau minum, Martha"

Wonwoo meledek kecil pada Martha ketika melihat kartu undangan untuk-nya.

Jangan heran, Wonwoo sungguh hapal semua barang-barang berkelas dan mahal di luar kepalanya. Bisa di bilang jika itu adalah salah satu keahlianya.

"Oh... bagus, tutup mulut mu dan segera kita intip barang-barang belanjaan milik Seungkwan itu" Dengus Martha kesal.

"Kau habis belanja? banyak sekali?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Seungkwan.

Dengan santai, Pria cantik itu mengambil sebuah jus dingin dari tangan Seungkwan.

Pria manis itu hanya memutar bola mata jengah dengan tingkah Wonwoo yang seenaknya seperti biasa.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Seungkwan menggeram dengan kesal.

Wonwoo memasang wajah polosnya meminta maaf.

"Wah perhiasan ini! Seungkwan sialan! aku mengincarnya sejak 2 minggi lalu!"

Martha heboh dengan mengumpat kesal pada Seungkwan. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah perhiasan mewah yang di incarnya pada sebuah toko perhiasan di london kini sudah berada di tangan panda china itu. Seungkwan sungguh menyebalkan, selalu seperti ini.

"Jangan bersedih, sayang. Lain kali kau harus lebih cepat," sahut Seungkwan santai.

Martha menggerutu dengan kesal, sementara Wonwoo dan Seungkwan saling tertawa meledek.

Seungkwan menggeser sedikit badannya semakin menempel pada tubuh kecil Martha. Ia menyenggol pelan, membuat Martha menatapnya bingung.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seolah berbicara melalui tatapan mata itu. Tak lama, Martha mengangguk pelan dan menatap sejenak pada Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk meneliti baju-baju baru milik Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo, aku lapar. Bisakah tolong ambilkan dan hangatkan tacos milik ku? aku mohon?" pinta Martha.

"Apa?"

"Pleaseee..."

"Martha kau kan bi-"

"Aaaa... Wonwoo aku juga mau satu. Tangan mu yang lembut itu selalu bisa membuat makanan biasa menjadi luar biasa"

Wonwoo mendengus pelan. Dia tak akan bisa menolak Seungkwan. Pria berkebangsaan china itu selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya dengan pujian-pujian kecil, Seungkwan juga adalah sahabat senasibnya sejak tinggal di inggris.

"Tapi Seungkwan, Biarkan aku memakai baju putih itu untuk ke pesta Lord Brian nanti"

"Tentu, Honey. Pilihlah sesuka mu apapun yang ingin kau pakai"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan senang dan segera berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu Martha mulai memojokkan Seungkwan. Menuntut penjelasan maksud dari tatapan Seungkwan tadi.

"Sekarang jelaskan" tuntut Martha.

"Aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku saat sedang berbelanja tadi," ucap Seungkwan.

"Lalu?"

"Louis, kau tidak merasa asing dengan nama itu?"

Sepsang mata Ruby milik Martha membulat kaget dengan bibirnya yang membentuk huru 'o' .

"Tidak dapat di percaya. Louis Sekertaris Danke Kim adalah teman lama mu?"

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Aku-pun baru mengetahuinya tadi. Dia bercerita jika Danke Kim sungguh frustasi sejak bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Dan beliau memerintahkan Louis untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Wonwoo."

"Dan kau membantu Louis?"

Kembali Seungkwan mengangguk. "Tentu, perhiasan yang kau inginkan itu aku dapatkan sebagai bayaran ku"

Lengan Martha terangkat dan menepuk keras bahu Seungkwan. "Bocah berengsek! kau sangat licik!, ini sungguh sulit di percaya"

"Tenang, aku melakukan itu juga untuk Wonwoo. Danke Kim adalah orang yang baik sejauh dari cerita yang aku dengar dari Louis"

"Tapi tetap saja kau menjual teman mu sendiri untuk kepentingan mu! Wonwoo pasti akan murka" seru Martha.

"Murka? aku tidak yakin akan mendapatkan kemurkaan itu dari Wonwoo. Dengar, Danke Kim mememiliki apa yang selalu Wonwoo harapkan sejak dia tinggal disini"

"Ta-"

"Keluarganya, Danke Kim bisa membawa Wonwoo kembali bersama keluarganya. Kau cukup diam dan membantuku, Martha"

...

Louis menautkan alisnya bingung, menatap heran seorang Wanita panggilang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja sang Bos.

Ia berdecak pelan dan menggeleng tak percaya. Pikirannya bercabang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang baru saja Mingyu lakukan di ruang kerjanya bersama Wanita bayaran itu.

Oh... dia masih tertarik dengan Wanita juga. Pikirnya.

"Hey!" Panggilnya pada wanita panggilan itu.

Sepertinya orang Asia, tapi berbeda dengan wajah Asia milik Mingyu.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah menggema dan wajah yang di tekuk. Sepertinya tengah kesal.

"Ada apa? Mood ku sudah hancur, aku tidak ingin melayani siapapun saat ini"

Kedua alisnya tertaut, menatap tak mengerti pada wanita panggilan itu.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya nya.

Wanita panggilan itu mencibir dan menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. "Kau tahu pria yang di dalam sana? Luar saja dia terlihat gagah dan sexy, ternyata impoten. Dan sekarang dia mengusir ku dengan tidak sopan"

Impoten?

Siapa yang di maksud?

Mingyu?

Bercanda... si penggila sex mana mungkin impoten.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Louis tak yakin.

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu"

"APA? KAU BERCANDA!" Seru Louis kaget.

Ia pasti salah dengar.

"Dia mencium ku ganas sekali, saat aku sudah naked dan dia akan merasuki ku ternyata kebanggaannya yang besar itu tak bereaksi sama sekali. Huh... menghancurkan mood ku saja"

Louis terdiam mencerna semua perkataan wanita di depannya. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah bingung nya di gantikan dengan seringai licik andalannya.

Ia mulai mengerti satu hal sekarang. Sepertinya sang Bos sudah tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Tidak biasanya Mingyu menyia-nyiakan wanita cantik dan sexy seperti ini.

JWW itu sungguh hebat.

"Hey! Kau memanggilku hanya untuk meninggalkan ku? Arghhhh tempat ini sungguh di penuhi orang gila!"

"Maafkan aku sweety, tapi terimakasih untuk informasi mu!" Sahut Louis dari jauh.

Ia bergegas meninggal kan wanita itu dan memasuki ruangan Mingyu tanpa mengetuk nya terlebih dahulu.

Ia dapat melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri pada sisi balkon, menatap keluar dalam diam. Louis berjalan mendekat dengan langkah ringan.

"Kau memanggil wanita bayaran?" Tanya nya langsung.

Mingyu berbalik, merapikan rompi coklatnya. Berjalan pelan melewati Louis menuju lemari baca nya. "Club di Derby sedang ada masalah. Beberapa algojo membuat keributan, dari mana kau dapatkan para algojo itu? Huh... membuat masalah saja," ucapnya.

Kembali Louis menyeringai. Terlihat jelas Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan hampir memaki ku. Kau mengusirnya? Ohhh... tidak biasanya seperti itu"

Louis berakting gagal, ia pura-pura bingung seolah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi untuk menyindir Mingyu.

Dari tempatnya Mingyu terlihat muak, ia sadar Louis tengah menyindirnya dengan wajah sok polos yang menjijikan

"Aku memanggil nya dari sebuah house club, mengajak sex namun aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi jadi aku mengusirnya pulang. Kau puas!" Ujar Mingyu muak.

Wajah masam nya terlihat garang, namun secara bersamaan terlihat lelah dan frustasi. Sedikit banyak Louis mengerti perasaan Mingyu. Karena ia pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Harry sang kekasih.

"Hey! Tebak apa yang aku dapatkan?"

Louis mengeluarkan sebuah undangan bersampul emas dari tas kecil miliknya.

Mingyu menatap undangan itu tak tertarik. Sudah biasa, paling hanya undangan gala dinner ataupun hal sejenis lainnya.

"Jangan bermain, Lou. aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" ucapnya.

"Kau harus lihat dulu isi daftar tamu acara ini," Louis memaksa. "Kau ingat Lord Brian? pemilik House Club sainganmu?"

"Lou, ayolah ja-"

"Tunggu, jangan memotong ucapan ku. Kau tidak akan percaya setelah mendengar apa yang aku dapatkan ini. Lord Brian adalah pemilik sebuah asrama di Manchaster, tepatnya st. poligron. Apa kau tidak asing mendengar nama asrama itu?"

Mingyu diam, dan berpikir. Louis tengah mencoba bermain-main dengannya kini.

"Lou, aku bi-"

"Sekarang lihat ini. Lihat daftar nama tamu di urutan nomor 11."

Louis melempar selembar kertas putih tepat di hadapan Mingyu. Dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang tegas ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk mengikuti perintahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Jentikan jari Louis menyadarakan Mingyu dari kebingungannya. Pria Eropa itu tertawa dengan bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jeon Wonwoo! yeah Jeon Wonwoo." Ujar Louis dengan tertawa senang.

"Apa maksudmu? siapa orang, Jeon Wonwoo itu?"

Dengan langkah besarnya Louis berjalan mendekat. Menghimpit kedua bahu besar Mingyu dan berbisik pelan di telingan Sang Bos.

"JWW yang selama ini kau cari, Jeon Wonwoo."

 **...**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Saya mendapatkan banyak PM keluhan tentang kepindahan saya ke wattpad untuk beberapa maaf. Saya tidak tahu jika wattpad memang begitu sulit untuk diakses. Maafkan saya jika memang itu membuat kalian sulit.**

 **Saat itu saya hanya kesal karena Gravity berkali-kali di hapus. Jadi setelah ini saya butuh pendapat kalian tentang dimana sebaiknya saya post?**

 **Di wattpad? Atau tetap di ffn?**

 **Sedikit informasi lagi. Untuk yang pernah baca Gravity. Gravity sudah end hari ini. Untuk yang tidak bisa mengakses wattpad, bagi yang ingin file-nya, saya akan berikan melalui whatsapp.**

 **Kenaoa bukan email? Karena email terlalu ribet jika saya harus meng-copy semua email kalian.**

 **Jadi, yang ingin file mentah Gravity dari 1-final, bisa pm saya.**

 **Dan mohon jika setelah menerima file mentahnya, untuk tidak menyebarkan tanpa diketahui oleh saya.**

 **Terimakasih! ;)**


End file.
